


Kitty!Gideon

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Gideon, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Unrelated oneshots in a universe where Gideon can change between a human and a cat. And Rip loves her no matter what.





	1. Lost Kitten

Rip walked briskly into the pound and looked at the animals in the cages before waving down some help. “Yes, hello, I’m looking for a cat. I mean, she’s mine…sort of. She is mine. She’s lost, her name is Gideon?”

“What does she look like?” the girl asked.

“Um, small? With blackish fur?” he said somewhat unsurely. “I’ll know her when I see her, may I just have a look around?” The girl nodded boredly and Rip looked around for his…cat. “Oh, there you are!” He looked at the black cat with pretty green eyes. “This is her right-” Across the room there was a loud hiss and meowing as another black cat clawed against the cage. Rip’s neck flushed and made his way over to her. “Ahem, apologies, I mean this is her. She’s very jealous, somewhat possessive. Can we get her out of a cage?”

“You have identification?”

“Uh, sure.” He pulled out some fraudulent papers for the girl and took the cat-Gideon-in his arms as she looked them over. Gideon hissed and clawed at his arms no matter how much he shushed her. “Stop that!” he scolded. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. “Just…the cat. She’s angry with me, for not recognizing her.”

“Maybe you should put a collar on her.”

“Not a bad idea-OW! Gideon!” The cat sank her claws into him and bit him. “Right, that’s it. Someone needs a time out. Thank you for your help!” He walked out and opened a portal straight for the Waverider, dropping the cat on the ground and headed straight for his parlour, throwing his duster over the chair. He needed a drink.

“MROW!”

“Stop that, you know I can’t understand you when you’re like that.” He poured himself a strong glass of whiskey and ignored her glare. Even now, he could feel her grey eyes on him. “How long do you think you’re going to be stuck like that this time?”

“Meow.”

It was always useless trying to talk to her like this. The good thing was that he had found her before she turned back human. Apparently the magic that made her this way wasn’t stable enough to keep her in one form. “I do think a collar would be good-”

“MROW!!!”

“Oh don’t give me that. I almost lost you and-ow!” She hissed and clawed at his legs, nipping at the fabric before hurrying to his duster. “Don’t-” She burrowed into it before a woman appeared, wrapped tightly in his coat with nothing underneath.

“You almost got the wrong cat!” she shrieked. “Twenty years together and you don’t even know who I am?”

Rip rubbed his temples. “You were a cat, Gideon. And you have to admit, that one looked very similar to you. There was no need to be so aggressive and violent over it. It was an honest mistake!”

“You didn’t know me!”

“Should have taken the other cat, wouldn’t have to put up with these theatrics now then,” Rip muttered. Gideon heard him anyway and threw a pillow at him, dropping to the armchair and crying. Which would have been much more compelling if Rip hadn’t known her so well after all these years. “Oh stop that, you know I don’t mean it. You should know better than to hurt me by now! Now, about a potential collar-”

“Kinky, Captain.”

“Gideon!” He flushed bright red at her saucy smirk and threw the discarded pillow back at her. “Get your mind out of the gutter! I will cancel HBO.”

“You are not putting a collar on me! Try it, see what happens,” she challenged. He sighed and sat on the arm of her chair.

“I just want you safe. It wouldn’t have to be all the time, just if you accidentally turn into a cat, so I know it’s you. And it can be any collar you want, I’m sure there are some very fashionable cat collars these days.”

Gideon snorted. “Fashionable.” She bit her lip before standing up and heading to her own little corner of the room where she kept her belongings. “I’ll make you a deal,” she said slowly, opening the drawers and digging through them. “I will consider wearing the collar, if you wear this.” She pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a gold ring.

Rip choked up. “Gideon…”

“Do we have a deal?” she asked nervously.

“Only if you wear this as a human in return.” He pulled her forward and rooted around in one of the pockets, pulling out another velvet box with a small, stone studded golden ring.

“How long have you-”

“A while.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I would rather not say how long, but I would be honoured if you wore this.”

“And, I you.” They exchanged rings and she gave him a kiss. “See? Now you’ll know I’m yours even without a collar.”

He laughed softly. “Fine. But scratch or bite me again and we’re getting a divorce.”

“Deal.”


	2. Hiding Spot

“Gideon, will you please come out from under the sink? Please?” Rip got on his knees and begged her. “Please? I’m begging you!”

“No.” She shook her head. “You’re too busy for me. You don’t even love me! I won’t come out!”

Rip sighed and stared at the cat. He looked away for two seconds and his girlfriend had turned into a cat and hid herself under the sink, refusing to come out. “Are you sure? Because I found this lovely little cat castle which would be perfect for a queen of this brilliant timeship, won’t you have a look?”

She perked her ears, interested for a second, then she shook her head. “No.”

“What about for this lovely piece of yarn? See, I even put your favourite mouse toy on it.” He swung the homemade toy back and forth, trying to hypnotize her into coming out. Gideon watched it, eyes flitting back and forth as she followed it. Then she shook her head and traced circles under the sink. Rip groaned. “While you’re under there, you might as well pass me the sponge. Have to get started on dishes since you don’t want to talk.”

She shoved the sponge and extra dish soap out and meowed loudly. Rip decided to ignore her. If she wasn’t coming out from under the sink then they wouldn’t have a proper conversation. Not that he hardly ever could when she was a cat. It was very one way. She could understand him, but he could never tell what she was saying or thinking.

As Rip worked, he could hear Gideon meowing and hissing. Probably still angry for some unknown reason. He had told her he had work to do and she had seemed a little upset, but apparently more than she let on as she turned into a cat over it. She only did that when she was overwhelmed or angry or scared. He wondered what he had done so wrong. After ten minutes of silence he got a little worried and tried another approach.

“Gideon,” he singsonged, “I have tuna.” He brought her bowl down, filled with her favourite treat. “Don’t you want some?”

She whined loudly. “You know that isn’t fair! I love tuna, almost as much as I love you! Just give it in here.” He placed it outside on the ground and sat down cross-legged, waiting. “Oh, so now you want to pay attention to me!” she accused him.

“Come on, is this really how you want to spend our special day?”

“You don’t even remember what today is!”

“Please come out?” He pushed the bowl closer to her. “What about for some chocolate? I have some chocolate if you turn human and talk to me.”

“I have a lifetime supply under here! I never have to come out.” To show him, she nudged the bag of little chocolate treats from its hiding place to show him. Rip blinked, unsure of what to do now.

“You won’t come out for a castle, or toys, or tuna, or chocolate!” He got up and paced, running his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath and keeping calm, he pulled a small box out from his pocket and placed it on the ground. “How about for that?” he whispered, standing up again so he wouldn’t have to watch if she rejected him.

“It’s beautiful.”

Rip let go of his breath, hearing Gideon’s beautiful melodic and very beautiful voice. “Do you like it?”

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” He dropped his duster to the ground and stepped out of the way. “Will you please come out now?” Finally, Gideon emerged wrapped in his duster, chocolates in hand, and a ring on her finger. Rip’s eyes grew with delight. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is, you idiot!” She stepped up and kissed him full on the mouth. “I just didn’t think you would ever ask!”

“I just needed some time to get ready and then you turned into a cat. I didn’t forget what today was, couldn’t with all the nerves I’ve had over this. I’ve had it for a while. Today just seemed like the right day to do it.”

“I love it. I love you.” She kissed him again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rip.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he clasped hands with her ring adorned left hand, “future Mrs. Hunter.”


	3. Missing

Rip took a deep breath, trying to slow his panicking heart as he ran a search on  all heat signatures aboard the ship. Gideon was missing. This was not a drill, his beloved Gideon was missing! He had left her in the parlour and gone to make dinner and when he had returned only her clothes were left. Now, as likely as it was she could have gone streaking, it was far more likely that she had turned into a cat again.

Except, she hadn’t sought him out. Gideon as a cat loved Rip first and foremost. She had told him so as a human. Apparently her first thought was always about Rip (and all other thoughts after that). But this time apparently she hadn’t come to find him, which led him to believe she was playing some grand game of hide-and-seek.

And he couldn’t find her. Rip had checked every single nook and cranny of this ship. Under the sink where she sulked and kept a bag of chocolates at all times. under all the chairs where she liked to pretend it was a pillow fort when there was a blanket. The desk and chair in the parlour where she would sit and wait to play with him while he worked. Even in her cat castle that she had demanded Rip make for her…well, she had pouted and meowed softly and Rip had given in.

She wasn’t in the laundry basket playing with his freshly washed clothes, or stuck in the dryer again. Her bowl of food he always kept out just in case was untouched. Even the tuna, and she loved tuna. The worst thoughts crossed his mind.

“What if she’s gone?” he whispered to himself, worriedly. If she had somehow found a way off the ship and was wandering around out there cold and alone. His poor Gideon. This was why he told her she needed a collar! “Beautiful, please, please, hurry up with those scans!” he begged the ship. He needed to find Gideon!

Finally after an endless wait the map pinged with two red dots. One in the bridge (him) and one in their bedroom. Of course, one of the few rooms he hadn’t checked. Rip let himself sigh in relief and ran to the bedroom. Sure enough, there was Gideon curled up on his pillow, snuggling with one of his shirts and purring softly.

He smiled and sat down, stroking her lightly, not wanting to disturb her but letting himself relax in the knowledge that she was safe. But she did wake up. With a small yawn she opened her eyes sleepily, looked at him and meowed delightfully before placing herself in his lap.

“Rip! I missed you! I love you so, so much! I had a lovely dream about you where we were playing with that red dot that always moves. It was so much fun!” she babbled away.

Rip picked her up and kissed the top of her head as he petted her. “You had me so worried, Gideon. I didn’t know where you were, I was scared you had left.”

“Leave? No, never!” She shook her head aghast at the thought of leaving her beloved Rip. “I love you! I was just sleepy. And then your shirt was here and it was soft and smelled like you. So did your pillow. It was so warm and nice, so I fell asleep.”

“One of these days, I’m going to put a tracker on you.”

“Mrow! You just want me in a collar! No collar! I won’t, I won’t!”

He petted her some more, oblivious to her protests. “I was going to make us some dinner but seeing as you’re a little smaller and furrier now, I’m guessing your appetite has changed. How about some tuna?”

“Tuna! Yum! I love tuna! Almost as much as I love you!” She nuzzled against him and kissed and licked his beard affectionately.

Rip laughed as he began to carry her. “I love you too.”

Gideon meowed again, happy that her love was always understood.


	4. Injured

Rip gasped sharply as he stumbled into the medbay. He held a hand to his side and winced at the stabbing pain, he could only hope the bleeding had almost stopped. As he hobbled over to the medbay a streak shot out from beneath his legs.

“Gideon, please. Not now,” he begged, hoping she wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

The cat hissed on all fours. “Those no good, dirty Time Pirates! You should have let me gouge their eyes out. How dare they hurt you! My Rip! Mine!” She purred and whined, upset that he had been hurt over her.

Rip sighed and stretched out on the medcouch with a wince. It was still so uncomfortable. He reached out, trying to punch in the buttons to begin the healing process but couldn’t quite stretch that far.

“Oh, let me do it, Rip! I can help!” Gideon leaped up onto the counter, accidentally knocking over a glass. “Oops,” she said guiltily as the glass shattered on the ground. “I can clean it up after, don’t worry! I’ve got it.” She pawed at the screen, trying to figure out which one to press. After a moment she pressed the far left.

There was a whirring as a laser started up. Rip’s eyes widened.

“Gideon, no!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” She scrambled to turn it off but couldn’t and whined with worry. Rip flinched back as the laser got closer to him. Painfully, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned off the laser, his feet barely missing the broken glass. Gideon looked down, ashamed of her mistake. “I’m sorry, Rip. I was just trying to help.”

Tiredly, he petted her head at her desolate purring. He wished she were human right now. It would be so much easier if she were. Hell, he’d even take her endless lecturing. As much as he hated to say it, he couldn’t deal with a cat right now. He wanted his girlfriend. His human girlfriend.

“Listen.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Gideon, my sweet precious kitty, I love you so much. But right now, I just need to rest, okay? I can’t play right now.”

“I know that, Rip. I love you, you’re hurt. I just want to help,” she pleaded. “Let me help?”

He scratched her ear and bent over to kiss her head no matter how much it hurt. He needed her to know he still loved her. “Why don’t you go play in your cat castle for a bit? Hmm? I just need some rest and then I’ll come play with you.” Or perhaps she’d be human by then and come be with him.

Gideon’s eyes got big and she sniffled. “I see.” She pawed at her nose and turned away from his touch. Rip’s eyes misted up as he watched her deny his affection. “I’ll just go then. I’m sorry, Rip.” She jumped down from the table and scurried out of the medbay.

“Gideon! Please don’t-” He hissed as he tried to get up and follow after her, but his injuries were too great. Gideon was upset with him. His heart hurt at the thought. His Gideon always loved him. Always.

With that thought in mind, he forced himself to lie back down on the couch and not think about how he had hurt his best friend. He reached out and started the healing process, closing his eyes as his skin knitted together once more.

He must have dozed off. When he awoke again, it was to the sound of glass crunching. He woke with a start and saw the little cat with a brush in her mouth, trying to force all the shards of glass into a dustpan she had at the side.

“Gideon! You don’t have to do that, you’ll get hurt!” His heart dropped at the thought of a glass shard cutting her little paw. Rip reached out to her only for her to drop the brush and run out of the room. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he watched her run off. This was his fault. Rip had upset her more than he meant to. Luckily, he had finally healed and could go after her. He had just gotten on his feet and was finishing cleaning up the glass when Gideon bounded back in. “You came back,” he said softly.

In her mouth was a single yellow rose. The colour for friendship and apology. She dropped it at his feet and bowed her head. His heart broke all over again.

“Oh, Gideon.”

“I’m sorry, Rip. I didn’t mean to make things worse for you, I swear. I just wanted to help.”

He picked her up at all her meowing and the rose as well. Rip placed the rose on the table and lied down with Gideon curled up in his arms and cuddled with her. He kissed her head and presented his cheek for a kitty kiss. Tentatively, she licked and nuzzled him. He tightened his hold on her.

“I’m sorry too, Gideon. Very, very sorry that I hurt your feelings. I’m always going to love you. You’re my only kitty, my precious, perfect, beautiful, Gideon.” He rubbed her head as he complimented her, hoping for forgiveness. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad, I know you just love me.”

“I do, Rip, I do! I love you so, so much! I really, really do!”

He smiled at her excitement. “Well, I know something you can do if you still want to help me.”

“What? What? Tell me, tell me!”

“What would really make me feel better right now are cuddles. Lots and lots of kitty cuddles and kisses. Think you can help?”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes! I love you, Rip. I’m so glad you’re okay!” She nuzzled against his neck in comfort. “The next time I see those Time Pirates I’m going to scratch them, I will!”

Rip couldn’t wait to see what she would do to the poor Time Pirates when she finally turned human. He almost pitied them. Almost.

“I will always love you, my Gideon.”

“I love you too.” She licked his face. “Also, I might have made a bit of the mess in the fabricator room. It’s very, very hard to pick the right button.”

Rip petted her and hugged her, oblivious to her warnings. That is until she finally became human and comforted him properly. There was a blush on her cheeks when she finally led him to the fabricator room.

“Oops?”

“Oh, Gideon.”

“I love you?”

Rip took in the state of the room. It would take days to clean it out. The fabricator had clearly gone into overload trying to make the flowers. Roses of every colour and variety littered the floors. It was a celebration of her love for him.

He kissed her gently as he held her. “That much is clear. I love you too.”


	5. Shower Surprise

Gideon sniffed around the ground, padding across the floors looking for Rip. The ship always looked so big as a cat. She paused and flexed her ears, hearing the water running. Oh! The shower! She scampered across the hall and pawed at the door, waiting for the ship to open it. When she did she slid in.

The shower was running and steam was curling above the curtain. Gideon could hear Rip whistling and humming out a tune. Oh she loved it when he sang! He wouldn’t mind her listening. He’d like the surprise! She hopped up onto the tub ledge and peeked in.

“Rip! I found you!” she meowed.

“Ah! Gideon!” His eyes widened and he covered himself as best he could.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Rip, of course, couldn’t understand her meows. “What have we said about the shower?”

“You didn’t say anything. But the water…” Gideon let a shiver run through her. “I’m more sensitive like this. I don’t like it.”

“Wait outside,” he said, trying for stern. She looked up at him with big eyes.

“Won’t you sing? Please, please? I love it when you sing! Almost as much as I love our cuddles!” Sadly, he didn’t understand anything but soft whining purrs. Thinking she just needed some attention, he petted her head, hoping it would appease her enough to give him some privacy. She purred louder and nuzzled against his hand and closed her eyes. “Oh yay! Cuddles and singing!”

“Off you go now,” he murmured. “I’ll see you after, my beautiful.” He reached up to grab a towel.

“Oh! Let me help!” Gideon leaped up, claws digging into the towel as she tried to grab it for him. It went slack and she fell, hitting the tap and turning the water cold.

“Gideon!” Rip yelled in worry. She hissed as the cold water sprayed her.

“Cold! Cold! Last time I try to be nice! Rip! Help!”

“Oh my beautiful, sweet little, Gideon.” Rip turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before finally picking up the pathetically drenched cat. He held her tight in his arms to his chest, feeling his shiver and whine. “Shhhh. There, there, I’ve got you.” As he stepped out of the tub he grabbed another towel for her and started drying her off. “Not to worry, I’ll dry you off, give you a nice warm blanket, and even brush your fur for you, tell you how pretty you are. My Gideon.”

He got a kiss and a sneeze.

* * *

 

“Achoo!” Rip smirked at the now human Gideon and passed her a bowl of soup. “Don’t give me that look. I hate it when you’re smug. And this is your fault anyways.”

“Oh, how do you figure that?”

“I tried to be nice and get your towel!”

“You shouldn’t have been in there in the first place! Need we have the privacy conversation yet again?”

“I just wanted to hear you sing! Besides, former AI. Not like it’s something I haven’t seen before,” she muttered. Rip blushed fiercely and refused to respond. “Thank you for the blanket though. It is very warm.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave her a fond look.

“I believe you promised one other thing.”

“What’s that?”

Gideon shifted and placed herself in his lap, wrapping the blanket over the both of them. She turned her back on him and handed him a comb. “Braid, please. And don’t forget to tell me how pretty I am.”

He took the comb and started running it through her hair. “Never, my beautiful, gorgeous Gideon.”

He got another kiss for that. Properly, this time.


	6. The No-Good Vet

Gideon hissed loudly when Rip finally opened the door of her kitty cage. How dare he! Gideon leaped up and clung to his shirt.

Rip petted her gently, cooing at her. “Shhh, it will be a quick visit, I promise.”

“I don’t want to! I told you I was fine and instead you bring me to this-this vet! It was one little sneeze, Rip. It’s not like you don’t ever avoid the medbay.” She nuzzled his neck, hoping to appeal to his sympathetic side.

Rip cleared his throat and placed her down on the counter, trying to coax her out of his arms. “She just loves me a lot,” he explained to the vet.

“Keep telling yourself that. It’s gone down a lot!”

She darted away from the vet, but the blonde woman was faster and grabbed Gideon. She hissed loudly and Rip winced worriedly.

“It will be over soon. I just want to know what’s wrong with you. Please behave, Gideon. I love you.”

Gideon calmed down, settling down with a soft purr. “I love you too. But I don’t like the vet,” she whimpered with a sniffle.

The vet patted her fur but it wasn’t as comforting as when Rip did it. Gideon practically howled when the doctor poked her with the needle. Finally, Rip took mercy on her and pulled her into his arms, gifting her with much needed kisses.

Then it happened. Gideon saw it happen before her very own eyes. The look on the vet’s face. Gideon knew that look well. It was the look on her face, on Miranda’s face, on every woman that fell in love with Rip Hunter. Gideon hissed at her.

“Gideon!” Rip scolded her, cuddling her tight. “She’s just trying to help.”

“She is planning on stealing you from me! You’re mine, mine Rip! All mine!” She rubbed against him, putting her scent on him and marking him as hers. “The second I’m human again I’m putting a tattoo on you. ‘Property if Gideon Hunter’”

The vet laughed and touched Rip’s arm and all he did was smile back at her. Gideon lunged, about to sink her claws into the no good temptress’ flesh when Rip caught her midair.

“Let me go! I’m gonna kill her! Let me go, Rip!”

“Gideon, that is enough!” He turned to the vet. “I’m so sorry, she seems to be restless. We’ll just get the prescription and go.”

“He’s mine, you bitch!” Gideon screamed at the vet.

Despite her being a cat, Rip still seemed to understand her and put her back into the horrible cage, no doubt as punishment. She hissed and yowled as the seductress kept talking to her boyfriend.

“Mine! Tell her you’re mine! You can’t have him!”

Finally, Rip picked up her cage and opened a portal back to the ship when they were hidden away. He opened the door and held his arms out for her.

Gideon sniffled. “You don’t even love me! Just go be with her!”

“Oh Gideon. I just wanted you to be better, that’s all.” He pulled her out easily despite her resistance. “I love you.” He kissed her once. Gideon stretched out in his lap and presented her belly. She deserved to be pampered. Rip smiled and started scratching her belly. “I love you, I love you, I love you, my precious, perfect, gorgeous Gideon.”

She purred softly and licked him, just as she turned human, naked in his lap. “Oh,” she said softly, kissing him instead.

“Hi, you want to explain yourself?”

“I hate doctors.”

“I know. And yet you’ve locked me in the medbay how many times?”

“Medbay is different. At least in the medbay I don’t need to worry about some blonde bitch about to steal you away from me.!”

“Nobody was going to steal me away.”

“Rip, love of my life, you are oblivious.”

“And madly in love with you. No one is ever going to get me. After all, where else would I find a perfect kitty to love me so much?”

Gideon hummed and leaned in to kiss him when she sneezed. Rip readjusted their positions and wrapped his duster around her, kissing her temple.

“You are starting the antibiotics. I’ll convert them into a human dosage.”

“Fine,” she grumbled, finally giving in. “But I am getting you a collar.” No more people misunderstanding that he was a taken man.

“Ring might be better,” he said quietly.

“Oh, you’ll wear that too. But you are definitely getting a collar. If I have to, so do you.” She touched the black leather around her neck and huffed in irritation.

He kissed her neck lovingly and made her smile as he snuggled her. “As long as it matches yours. Everyone should know that I belong to you.”


	7. Bath Betrayal

Rip picked up the tiny cat from the puddle of mud and brought her back onto the ship. “Right, no fussing. You need a bath.”

Gideon shrieked and twisted in his arms. “No!”

“Gideon! You are filthy, your fur is matted and covered in mud. You need a bath!”

“Never!” She twisted out of his arms and scurried away.

Rip sighed and hit the emergency controls on the ship to make sure she couldn’t get out again. He would have to give her some time to cool off.

Meanwhile Gideon sat sobbing and scratching at the doors to give her escape. “How dare he! A bath? A bath?! He said I was his pretty baby no matter what! I don’t want a bath! I’ll leave! I will!”

Hours later when Rip wandered into his bedroom he found a very human Gideon packing a suitcase. “Gideon?” he asked warily.

“I’m leaving.”

“Why?”

“You tried to make me take a bath! A bath!”

Rip stifled a chuckle and sat on the bed next to her suitcase. He watched her pack an entire case of chocolates with a can of tuna. Essentials only, apparently.

“Do you want to think about what you just said?” he asked.

Gideon paused. “You tried to make me take a bath?” she said in a small voice. Rip waited as the realization crossed her eyes. “Oh,” she said softly, frowning and putting a hand to her head. “I’m sorry. I think I still have a cat brain.”

Rip rubbed her arm. “Perfectly fine. Now, you do realize you’re still covered in mud, right?” He thought the dirt on her chin looked rather adorable.

Gideon wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Suppose I should go take that shower now.”

“Maybe I should come with you,” he said slyly, flashing her a smile, “to be sure you’re perfectly clean, after all.”

“Of course, might need some help washing my hair.” She reached a hand out for him.

He took it gratefully and kissed her. “Happy to be of service, my pretty baby.”

Gideon blushed and rolled her eyes at him. “For the record, next time, just wait until I’m human to make me take a bath. I like them better with you then anyway.”


	8. Birthday Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarkShade's birthday

Rip woke up alone in bed and grabbed his clothes to head to the galley. There, he saw absolute chaos. There was flour on the floor, egg yolk dripping off the cabinets, chocolate frosting smeared against the counters. And there in the middle of it, was a small cat in a chef’s hat furiously trying to clean. Except she had just grabbed the entire paper towel roll so it had winded down to the ground and all around her.

Rip bit his lip in amusement. Gideon was covered in flour and still absolutely adorable. He walked over and picked her up, giving her cheek a kiss. “You’ve made quite the mess this morning.”

“Mrow! Rip!” She turned in his arms and kissed and licked his face. “Happy birthday! I didn’t mean to make a mess I was trying to make you breakfast and a cake! But the fabricator is evil, Rip, evil! It doesn’t like me so I tried to clean up but it didn’t work. I’m sorry.”

Rip frowned as her meows went from excited to sad. “I know what the problem is. You need a bath to be clean from all that flour.

“Mrow! Don’t joke like that!” She squirmed in his arms.

Rip grabbed a washcloth and dampened it before running it through her fur and getting the majority of the mess out. It would have to do for now.

“Now that that’s done, would you like tuna for breakfast?”

Gideon looked down sadly. “I’m supposed to be doing things for you today. Not the other way around. You always do everything for me all the time. I wanted to help you for once.”

He watched as she trotted out of the room sadly. His heart ached. She probably hadn’t realized that it was even his birthday, that he wanted to spend time with her. Was she mad at him? Did she not love him anymore? Rip stared at the mess and decided Gideon could clean it after she turned back and fabricated a slice of chocolate cake for himself and some tuna for Gideon. Just this once, they could both indulge.

He found her sulking in the game room, watching some old Disney movie. Rip sat next to her and stroked her fur. She turned away and tears pricked his eyes.

“I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you, my pretty baby. But please forgive me?”

Gideon turned to him and jumped into his lap, placing her front paws on his shoulders and kissing his face. Rip held her loosely so she wouldn’t fall.

“I’m not mad! I am mad but not at you! I just wish I could tell you how I feel and how much I love you. Wait, I know!”

Rip stared completely confused as she ran off from him yet again. He sighed. Perhaps he should have a whiskey instead. So far his birthday wasn’t going to plan at all. He had expected to wake up to a human Gideon next to him where they could have some fun and then get breakfast, maybe in Paris. But she was a cat and didn’t even love him anymore. Somehow, that hurt more than the thought that she might not love him as a human anymore. He was about to get up and pour himself a heavy pour of whiskey when Gideon came bounding into the room with a red rose in her mouth.

She jumped into his lap again and deposited it before kissing and licking him frantically. “I love you! Happy birthday! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!!!”

Rip laughed and picked up the rose and supported Gideon with the other hand. “Thank you, baby. I love it and I love you.”

She purred happily, glad she had finally gotten the point across. Then she meowed loudly before a beautiful, naked woman sat in Rip’s lap instead. As presents went, this one wasn’t so bad.

“What, I don’t even get to unwrap my present?” he joked.

Gideon rolled her eyes and smacked his chest halfheartedly. “Shut up. Tried to make breakfast in bed. Or a cake. Or something. Nothing worked, Rip! The fabricator is evil! Luckily, I have the other one set to provide me with flowers at all times.”

Well, that would explain why the last time Rip wanted a tie it had given him orchids.

“Happy birthday.” Gideon pressed against him and kissed him. Just as Rip started to deepen it some more she pulled away. He let out a displeased whine. “Oh, chocolate cake!”

“Hey, no! I’m the birthday boy! It’s for me.”

“Then what do I get?” She wrinkled her nose when she saw the tuna and shook her head, crossing her arms.

He smirked. “You get to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen.”

Gideon glared which just made Rip smile more. Really, he should have seen the chocolate cake smashed into his face coming. But since Gideon so generously decided to lick him clean, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. As birthdays went, it was a rather good one.


End file.
